Historically, packaging materials for shipment of beverage containers (e.g., wine bottles, beer bottles, spirits bottles, etc.) have included bubble wrap, Styrofoam, popcorn, and other traditional packaging materials. For example, multiple bottles could be wrapped in bubble wrap, positioned in Styrofoam, and/or otherwise secured and placed into a box for transit. More recently, molded paper pulp trays have been used to secure multiple bottles during transit. Typically, a bottom tray accommodates the bottom of a bottle, a top tray accommodates the top of the bottle, and cardboard may be installed between the bottles. Many existing bottom tray designs include ring-shaped crushable elements to absorb impact during shipping. The ring-shaped crushable elements may be ineffective in reducing and/or preventing damage to the bottle when the package is subjected to a large impact and/or multiple large impacts. An improved beverage container packaging would be useful.